


Dark Venus

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: The god of the Underworld grows the need for a certain ginger woman.





	Dark Venus

James stands in the shadows of the forest, pacing back and forth, looking, listening, searching. He doesn’t know what pulled him to earth, yet, he knows it must have been something tremendous. He’s been pacing on the spot for hours. He’s a single line of dead grass and shrubbery surrounding his being, though he gives nothing more than three seconds of his time.

He’s bare feet tickles in the earth. His ears strain to listen for anything that might have called for his presence; a lonely child, a crying soul, who the hell knew at this point? He didn’t know how long has passed since he rose from the ground, though, the lavender skies that display between the leaves in the trees tell him that it’s been nearly a day.

He breaths out an icy breath and groans as his neck starts to ache. He reaches up with his left hand and rubs at the knot tenderly, releasing a moan of displeasure. It’s at that point that he hears the soft giggle of a girl. He turns his body around and snarls as he watches through the trees.

A woman prances about in the soft twilight, a light breeze picks up and glides through the patch of grass that she’s twirling herself in. James grows longing and yearns for the girl, though he can’t explain himself. He’s better things to turn  his attention on, yet he’s wasting time pacing back and forth on this forsaken plane of existence.

For what?

She giggles again and her flaming hair reflects in the moonlight and James sighs despite the disgust he feels in himself. Despite his conscience screaming at him, he steps forward into the pale moonlight. Sensing that someone was watching her, she twirls around and the smile she wears fades into a frown. The doe she was petting only moments ago drops lifeless on the ground as Bucky struts closer to her. She lets out a soft whine before her eyes grow with recognition; she’s heard of the famous undead mafia boss, though she only though him a legend.

“You- you’re-”

“Quiet, little one.” James feels satisfaction as her mouth clamps shut instantly. “We all know of whom I am, now. Don’t we?”

“What are you doing in this world?”

He shrugs and cocks his head to the side, his eyes scaling the loose dress she wears. She’s barefoot and loose strings cover her shoulders. James thinks of how easily he could have her right here and now and not an damn other soul would know. After all, who would be foolish enough to fight with someone as powerful as him?

She stutters for another moment as his eyes lock on hers once more. She’s shaking slightly and James can’t help but to laugh at the pathetic display in front of him. “You’re the one I’ve heard about; the one whom brings life where death once resided.”

“Wanda.” She corrects a bit too boldly for James’s liking. No worries, though, he’ll give her a chance before he claws her throat out. “My name is Wanda.”

“I don’t know my reasoning for being on this earth just yet, actually.” he cocks his head again and kicks at the dead grass beneath his feet. “Though, as I’m standing in front of you, I think I can see what I was waiting for all day.”

“What do you mean?” her voice grows small. She knows he’s after her.  She knows he’s going to kill her. He knows she’s terrified of him; it bring him utter delight in his heart. He nearly jumps for joy.

“There was a rumor that life was being brought up again around these woods.” James explains as he begins to circle her. She follows him, spinning on her heel. James enjoys what he sees with her; he enjoys the way her ginger hair reflects in the moon. He enjoys her brown eyes. He enjoys the way her lip curls when she speaks. Oh, he’d have a lot of fun with her.

“And what’s the harm in that, James?” She asks as he stops in his tracks and openly licks his lips. “Life belongs on this earth.”

“You’re naive, Wanda.” he scoffs. “Youthful and naive, it’s a shame. You could put your powers to good use and instead, your wasting it on pathetic woodland creatures.”

Her attention snaps at his words. “What do you mean, James?”

“Think about it, Wanda,” he grins and his yellowish fangs scrap against his lips. “Think about the power you can possess as you raise the dead and form an army.”

“What’s dead should stay dead.” She blinks.

“That’s rich coming from you.” James chuckles darkly as he points to the doe at his feet. He rubs the botom of his foot along the doe’s ribs. “You possess the power of life. Why waste it on humanity? What has humanity ever done for you?” His faces twists in rage for a moment and the tattoos that litter his forearms glow in maroon. “Humanity is a sin in itself,Wanda!”

“You’re wrong.” She must have balls bigger than himself if she openly defies him in such a disrespectful manner. “James, you’re wrong. Humanity brings life to this planet and universe. Humanity has done so much good in this world.”

“They sprout wars in religion’s namesake.” James scoffs. “They’re vile and rash; they deserve the pain they go though.”

“Like Steve?” Wanda’s eyes suddenly turn black and James takes a half step back. “Steve was a foolish god. He punished humans and his own children for speaking out against him, What about Peggy? She does nothing to stop his wrath. SO if you think us  _gods_ are so above humans, you’re foolish, James.”

The grin that erupts on his face is a response she never expects from the god standing before her. She yelps in pain as James reaches out to her and digs his claws into the back of her neck. “You’ll make a damn fine queen of me.” Before she had the chance to react, the ground around her falls into a pit of darkness below her.


End file.
